dbxenoversefandomcom-20200222-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is the father of Trunks and a rival turned ally of Goku (who Vegeta refers to by his Saiyan birth name, Kakarrot). Vegeta is the first born son of King Vegeta and is the Prince of all Saiyans. He also has a younger brother named Tarble. Following the events of Cell Games, he became Bulma's husband and several years following Majin Buu's defeat their second child Bulla was born. Original Timeline A young Prince Vegeta survived destruction of the Planet Vegeta, due to being off world at the time and thus is one of the few Saiyans to have survived Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race. As the Saiyan Prince, he becomes the de-facto leader of the two other remaining Saiyans working under Frieza, Raditz and Nappa. Following Raditz' death in Age 761, he and his partner Nappa went to Earth to obtain the Dragon Balls so they could wish for immortality, however Nappa is defeat by the resurrected Goku and having no further use for him, Vegeta kills his injured comrade and faces Goku himself. Initially confident, Vegeta is outraged when Goku manages to overpower him and creates an artificial moon via the Power Ball technique and transforms into his Great Ape form. As a Great Ape, he was able to severely injure Goku, but eventually lost his tail and was eventually defeated the efforts of Goku and his allies. However he was spared from being killed by Krillin, by Goku and he flees Earth in his space pod. After recovering on a planet controlled by Frieza's army, Vegeta learned that Frieza had gone to Namek to obtain the Namekian Dragon Balls. He traveled to Namek, killing several of Frieza's top henchman and managed to steal the Dragon Balls from Frieza, but was forced to team up with Krillin and Gohan after he learned that Frieza had summoned the Ginyu Force. Though Vegeta managed to kill Guldo, he was defeated by Recoome. However he and the others saved by the timely arrival of Goku. Vegeta later fought Frieza alongside Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo, though he was ultimately killed by Frieza, though not before telling Goku of Frieza role in the destruction of their race. Vegeta however was later brought back to life by the Dragon Balls and was transported to Earth by Porunga. Following Frieza's defeat, Vegeta began living on Earth waiting for his chance to challenge his rival Goku. Eventually he began a relationship with Bulma which later resulted in the birth of their son Trunks. However Vegeta would end up encountering his time traveling adult son from an alternated future timeline, who had come warn Goku and his friends of the coming Android threat, without Future Trunks revealing his true heritage to either his father or mother, as he had not yet been conceived at that point. Vegeta trained himself hard and eventually managed to transform into a Super Saiyan. Despite his rivalry with Goku, Vegeta eventually became one of Goku's closest allies and one of the Earth's strongest fighters. However he retains his strong rivalry with Goku and continues his training, achieving the Super Saiyan 2 form. When Goku returned to life for a single day (having been killed during the Cell Games), Vegeta entered the World Martial Arts Tournament to settle things with Goku. While training his young son Trunks, he discovered that both his son and Goku's second child Goten where both Super Saiyans and began to train his son for the tournament as well. However the threat of the wizard Babadi's plan to revive Majin Buu, prevented him from facing Goku at the tournament so he accompanied Goku and Gohan deal with Babidi. During their fight inside Babidi's spaceship, Vegeta allow Babidi to transform him into Majin Vegeta so he could reawaken the evil in his heart so he could face Goku without being hindered. To prove he was serious, he killed several spectators at the World Martial Arts Tournament and Goku decided to face him alone, despite Supreme Kai's protests. The two rivals engaged in an epic showdown. However the energy from their fight had reawakened Majin Buu and Majin Vegeta realizing he was responsible, tricked Goku, knocking him out so Majin Vegeta could take care of Buu on his own. However despite his appearance Majin Buu was a formidable opponent and Majin Vegeta decided to sacrifice himself by self-destructing to destroy Buu to atone for his evil actions as Majin Vegeta. However Buu survived and Vegeta found himself in Other World. While in Other World, Vegeta was angry to discover that Goku had obtained Super Saiyan 3, a transformation Goku had held back during his fight with Vegeta. Majin Buu continued to rampage on Earth, transforming into a more sinister and dangerous form called Super Buu. Super Buu absorbed Piccolo, Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks), and Gohan. Goku (who had been brought back to life by Elder Kai) was at the mercy of Super Buu, however fortunately Fortuneteller Baba and King Yemma resurrected Vegeta for a single day like Goku had, allowing him to rejoin the battle with Buu. Goku manages to convince Vegeta to fuse with him using the Potara earrings and upon hearing his son was absorbed by Buu, Vegeta agrees and they fuse into the might fusion warrior, Vegito. Vegito allows himself to be absorbed by Buu to rescue Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan form within Buu. However their supposedly permanent fusion falls apart inside of Buu due to its magical nature. Despite Buu's attempts to stop them they manage to remove Piccolo and their respective sons. Vegeta decided to pull out the fat Majin Buu which contained the essence of the Supreme Kais Buu had absorbed in the past, causing Buu to revert to his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu wasted no time in destroying the Earth with his Super Vanishing Ball. Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, & Dende where saved by Goku's Instant Transmission and Kibito Kai (the Potara fusion of Supreme Kai and his assistant Kibito) Kai Kai technique teleporting them to the Sacred Planet of the Kais. However Kid Buu eventually followed them there using Instant Transmission. Vegeta and Goku played rock-paper-scissors to figure out who would face Kid Buu, which Goku won. During Goku and Kid Buu's battle, Vegeta reflected back on his life and finally came to understand the source of his rivals strength and even admitted Goku was the better of the two. During the fight, Vegeta devised a brilliant plan for Goku to create a Spirit Bomb made of the energy of the entire population of the revived and restored Earth which had been restored using the Namekian Dragon Balls. However Vegeta had trouble getting most of the people of Earth to listen to him, though thanks to Hercule, they convinced the people of Earth to help and even the denizens of Other World. The good essence of Majin Buu expelled form Kid Buu joined them in order to protect his friend Hercule. Despite being no match for Kid Buu, Vegeta fought him in his Super Saiyan 2 form in order to by Goku time to finish the Super Spirit Bomb. Ultimately Goku finished the Spirit Bomb and used it to destroy Kid Buu once and for all. Afterward Vegeta tried to kill the injured Majin Buu, though Hercule convinces him that Buu is good and should be given a second chance. Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta returns to living on Earth with his family and training to become stronger. In Age 778 on Bulma's birthday, Vegeta is training when he receives a message warning him that the God of Destruction Beerus is headed for Earth after having defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku on King Kai's planet. Vegeta remembers Beerus' name years ago but is unable to remember until he encounters Beerus and his attendant Whis, does he remember the time Beerus visited Planet Vegeta and his father going out of his way to avoid angering Beerus. Realizing its best to avoid angering Beerus, Vegeta does everything he can to keep Beerus content, even swallowing his pride by performing a ridiculous song and dance just to keep Beerus from destroying the Earth. Eventually however Majin Buu and Beerus get into fight over pudding and enraged at the Majin's gluttonous attitude, attacks him resulting in a huge fight. Realizing it is pointless to try and reason with Beerus, Vegeta engages him in battle along with the other Z-Fighters, but Beerus proves to strong, Bulma angry and unaware Beerus is a God of Destruction, slaps Beerus for ruining her birthday and Beerus responds by slapping her back, knocking her to the ground. Enraged over seeing his wife Bulma hurt, Vegeta attacks Beerus, his rage over Beerus hitting Bulma making stronger than Goku. However even that wasn't enough for him to overcome Beerus and Vegeta was defeated. Vegeta was prepared to die at Beerus' hand, lamenting that at least he would meet his end at the hands of the God of Destruction. Fortunately Goku arrived and asks Beerus to allow him the chance to find out more about the Super Saiyan God he was seeking. Goku used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron, who told them the Legend of the original Super Saiyan God and how the transformation could be obtained. Together with other surviving Saiyans Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl pregnant with her and Gohan's unborn child, Pan gave their energy to Goku allowing Goku to achieve the power of a Super Saiyan God. Goku fought Beerus in an epic battle over the Earth. Vegeta and the others could only wait for the outcome of the fight, with Vegeta admitting he was glad that it was Goku and not himself fighting Beerus. Though Goku was ultimately defeated by Beerus, the God of Destruction decided to spare Earth and even apologized for ruining Bulma's party and for hitting her. Vegeta swore that next time it would be him who became a Super Saiyan God. At some point after Super Saiyan God Goku's battle with God of Destruction Beerus, Vegeta also obtained the Super Saiyan God form and like Goku his body was able to absorb its power, reaching new heights of power. Together with Goku he trained under Whis to master his new godly power and attained the power of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (SSGSS) form. After Frieza was resurrected with the Earth's Dragon Balls by his surviving underlings Sorbet and Tagoma with help from Emperor Pilaf and his two lackeys Shu and Mai, SSGSS Vegeta and SSGSS Goku both faced the tyrant in his new Golden form. Future Trunks' Timeline In Future Trunks' alternate future, Vegeta died with the other Z-Fighters (saved for Gohan who was killed several years after the other Z-Fighters) fighting the Future Androids, 17 & 18. Future Trunks never knew his father as he was killed while Trunks was a still a baby. He and Future Bulma where never married in that timeline. GT Original Timeline In an alternate timeline created by Future Trunks' alterations to the past, Vegeta had grown comfortable living on Earth and was quite close to his daughter Bulla. However Vegeta's peaceful life was interrupted by the Tuffle Machine Mutant Baby's invasion of Earth. In the past, Vegeta's father had lead the Saiyans in a brutal war to conquer planet Plant which both the Saiyans and Tuffle race both resided upon. The Tuffle race was completely annihilated in a single night by the Saiyans in their Great Ape forms and the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in honor of Vegeta's father. Baby was artificial being infused with the DNA of the last Tuffle King, that swore vengeance on the Saiyans for the genocide of the Tuffle race. Baby used his abilities to possesses and take control of both Goten and Gohan. After an epic fight with Vegeta, Baby possessed Vegeta taking his powerful body as his primary host. He then proceeded infecting the entire population of Earth, save for Hercule, Majin Buu, Uub, Pan, and Goku. Using the Black Star Dragon Balls, he wish for Planet Plant to be restored and began plotting to conquer the universe by infecting them with Tuffle parasites. Goku who had been accidentally turned into a child by a wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls, was unable to defeat Baby Vegeta, who gained power from Goku and Vegeta infected family members and friends. Fortunately Elder Kai, helped Goku regrow his tail, allowing him to become a Golden Great Ape and eventually achieved Super Saiyan 4. Baby tried to duplicate the transformation, but was transformed into a Golden Great Ape Baby. SS4 Goku eventually managed to defeat Baby and free the Vegeta and the people of Earth from the menace of the Tuffle parasites. However due to Baby's use of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Earth was about to explode and they where forced to transport the people of Earth to Planet Plant to escape the explosion. However Piccolo choose to die with the planet as the dangerous Black Star Dragon Balls where connected to his being and would be rendered powerless by his death. Earth was later restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls and live returned to normal for a while at least. However in Hell, Dr. Myuu a Machine Mutant scientist created by Baby and Dr. Gero teamed up to take their revenge on Goku. Creating a second Android 17, they used him to open a portal between Earth and Hell, allowing deceased villains to return to life. Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters rose to take them on while Goku was trapped in Hell by Frieza and Cell. Vegeta encountered his old partner Nappa destroying a city. Nappa tried to avenge his death at Vegeta's hands, but the Saiyan Prince proved that he was still Nappa's superior in terms of abilities and killed him a second time. However Android 17 fell under Hell Fighter 17's control and the two fused into the Ultimate Android Super 17. Vegeta, Trunks, and the other Z-Fighters fought the Android only to be defeated by his superior might. Goku returned and using his Super Saiyan 4 power fought against Super 17 in an epic battle. With help from Android 18 how was angry at her brother for killing her husband Krillin, Goku managed to kill the Android. However a new threat appeared shortly after his defeat, the Shadow Dragons. Born from over using the Dragon Balls, Goku and Pan journeyed around the globe to defeat them. Meanwhile, Vegeta found himself unable to achieve the latest Super Saiyan form due to the loss of his tail years earlier. Fortunately his wife Bulma realized that they could use the machine that her infected self had used to transform Baby Vegeta into his Golden Great Ape form, and reasoned it could due the same for Vegeta, but as he was a pure Saiyan like Goku, he could achieve Super Saiyan 4 that Baby couldn't while controlling Vegeta's body. During Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, Vegeta and Bulma arrived in time to assist Goku, using Bulma's machine to transform Vegeta into his Great Ape form. However Vegeta decided to have a little fun and pretended he had fallen prey to the Great Ape's basic instincts, his friends and family not realizing or remembering that Vegeta could maintain his reason and ability to speak in Great Ape form. Eventually Vegeta revealed he was only playing around then proceeded to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Together with SS4 Goku he fought valiantly against Omega but the Ultimate Shadow Dragon was to much even for two Super Saiyan 4s. Realizing they had little option, Vegeta suggests fusion, much to Goku's surprise. The two then used the Fusion Dance to transform into the Ultimate Saiyan Warrior, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta easily dominated Omega and was about to finish him off when the fusion timed out much earlier due to the immense power it took to maintain their fused Super Saiyan 4 form. Vegeta and Goku fought a desperate struggle against Omega. Goku eventually defeated Omega with the Universe Spirit Bomb containing collective energy of everyone in the Universe. The original Shenron appeared and stated that the Dragon Balls were never meant to be used as frequently as they where and that he must leave the Earth for 100 years for the negative energy to be removed but grants one final wish to Goku to undo the damage and deaths caused by Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons, but requires Goku to come with him as he is not to grant the wish by himself due to the negative energy. Goku entrusts Vegeta with protecting the Earth in his place and leaves with Shenron. Presumably Vegeta defended the Earth for the rest of his life and 100 years later, Goku's granddaughter Pan was the only surviving Z-Fighter still alive. One of his and Bulma's descendants was named Vegeta Jr. in his honor. Mentor As a Mentor Vegeta teaches you 4 Skills: #Galick Gun (Skill) #Finish Breaker (Skill) #Shine Shot (Skill) #Final Flash (Skill) Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Saiyan